Warped Tour 2005
Warped Tour 2005 was the 2005 and 11th installment of the annual Summer Warped Tour music festival. Vans Shoes was again the tour's primary sponsor. Warped Tour 2005 Bands All bands confirmed for the entire tour unless otherwise noted. Bishop Stage *Alexisonfire (Played 7/12-7/14) *Atreyu *Billy Idol (Played 7/6-7/8, 7/10, 7/16, 7/20, 7/22, 7/23) *The Dillinger Escape Plan (Played 7/26-8/1) *Fall Out Boy *Hawthorne Heights *Mest (Played 7/4-8/15) *My Chemical Romance *Senses Fail *Simple Plan (Played 7/15-7/17) *The Starting Line *Story Of The Year (Played 8/3-8/15) *Thrice Mike Stage *The All-American Rejects (Played 6/18-7/26) *Avenged Sevenfold *Dropkick Murphys *Gogol Bordello (Played 7/3-7/8 and 7/15-7/23) *Matchbook Romance *Millencolin (Played 7/28-8/14) *MxPx *No Use For A Name (Played 6/18-7/23) *The Offspring *Relient K (Played 7/6-8/15) *Strung Out *The Suicide Machines (Played 7/31) *Transplants Hurley Stage *Bedouin Soundclash *The Bled *The Explosion (Played 6/18-7/17) *Funeral For A Friend (Played 7/20-8/15) *Hot Rod Circuit (Played 8/3-8/15) *The Kinison (Played 7/20-8/15) *Mae (Played 7/20-8/15) *Motion City Soundtrack (Played 7/6-8/15) *Over It (Played 7/28-8/15) *Rufio (Played 7/2-7/17) *Reggie And The Full Effect (Played 7/7-8/15) *Saosin (Played 7/21-8/15) *Silverstein (Played 6/18-7/17) *Strike Anywhere (Played 6/18-7/2) *Tsunami Bomb (Played 6/18-7/1) *Underoath (Played 6/18-7/17 and 7/28-8/14) *The Unseen (Played 6/18-7/17) Volcom Stage *The Academy Is... (Played 7/26-8/7) *The Actual (Played 6/18-6/30) *Amber Pacific (Played 7/20-8/1) *Another Damn Disappointment (Played 6/18-6/29 and 7/26-8/1) *ASG (Played 7/1-7/17 and 8/3-8/15) *Bleeding Through (Played 8/3-8/15) *The Briefs (Played 8/3-8/15) *The Dead 60s (Played 8/8-8/15) *Dorothy Sanchez (Played 7/20-8/1) *The Fight (Played 7/26-8/15) *From First To Last (Played 7/6-7/17) *Go Betty Go (Played 7/26-8/15) *Gratitude (Played 8/1-8/15) *Gym Class Heroes (Played 7/6-7/24) *Halifax (Played 7/6-7/24) *Hidden In Plain View (Played 6/18-7/17) *Horrorpops (Played 7/6-7/24) *Lost City Angels (Played 7/20-8/1) *The Matches (Played 6/18-7/17) *Near Miss (Played 7/24-7/31) *Plain White T's (Played 6/18-7/4) *The Riverboat Gamblers (Played 6/18-7/24 and 8/3-8/15) *Skindred (Played 7/20-7/24 and 8/8-8/15) *Stutterfly (Played 6/18-7/4) *Street Dogs (Played 8/3-8/15) *Throw Rag (Played 7/20-7/24, 8/1) *The Twenty Twos (Played 6/18-7/2) *Valient Thorr Smartpunk.com Stage *A Change Of Pace (Played 7/16-7/30) *A Thorn For Every Heart (Played 8/1-8/15) *A Wilhelm Scream (Played 8/15) *Acceptance (Played 8/10-8/15) *Armor For Sleep (Played 6/18-7/17) *Before Today (Played 6/30) *Between Home And Serenity (Played 6/18-6/21) *Boys Night Out *Cartel (Played 7/31-8/1) *Darkest Hour (Played 8/13-8/15) *Day Two (Played 7/01-7/17) *Emery *Gatsbys American Dream (Played 6/18-7/4) *Glory Of This (Played 8/7-8/9) *Greeley Estates *Hopesfall *June (Played 7/23-7/26) *The Junior Varsity (Played 7/20-7/22) *Mewithoutyou (Played 8/1) *Roses Are Red (Played 7/4-7/10) *Scary Kids Scaring Kids (Played 6/24-6/29 and 7/28-8/9) *So They Say (Played 6/18-6/22) *The Spill Canvas (Played 7/20-7/24) *This Day And Age (Played 8/10-8/15) *This Providence (Played 7/8-7/10) *Waking Ashland (Played 6/30-7/4) *The Working Title (Played 8/3-8/6) *Yesterday's Rising Ernie Ball Stage Welcome to Ernie Ball Battle of the Bands *A Change of Pace (Played 6/29) *A Thorn for Every Heart (Played 6/29-7/7) *A Wilhelm Scream (Played 7/20-7/30) *Aiden (Played 7/9) *As Tall As Lions (Played 7/26 and 8/1) *Big D and the Kids Table *Bleed the Dream *Circa Survive (Played 8/8-8/15) *EchoValve (Played 8/3-8/6) *Ethos Music Camp Band (Played 6/30-7/2) *The Feds (Played 6/18-6/28) *Her Candane (Played 7/16) *Kane Hodder (Played 7/8-7/18) *The Malcontents (Played 7/20) *Monty's Fan Club (Played 7/8-8/1 and 8/10-8/15) *Mr. Brown (Played 8/3-8/7) *Much the Same (Played 7/23) *My American Heart *Nonpoint (Played 8/3-8/9) *Opiate for the Masses *Poopan (Played 6/29-7/7) *The Receiving End Of Sirens (Played 6/18-6/28 and 8/1-8/15) *Sargent (Played 8/14) *Scary Kids Scaring Kids (Played 6/18-6/22) *The Silence (Played 6/29-7/7) *Slavic Souls Party (Played 8/11-8/12 and 8/14) *Sophomore (Played 6/22) *Split Habit (Played 7/21-7/24 and 7/28-7/30) *The Swellers (Played 7/21, 7/24) *Thin Dark Line (Played 7/26) Ernie Ball Battle of the Bands 9 Winners *5 Stars For Failure (Played 7/24) *15 Minutes Late (Played 6/19) *5606 (Played 7/2) *A Day in Africa (Played 6/22) *A Day to Remember (Played 8/5) *A Sense of Belonging (Played 8/12) *A Textbook Tragedy (Played 7/12) *Abacus (Played 7/28) *Abbington (Played 6/22) *Acitone (Played 7/24) *Ahimsa Sunrise (Played 8/11) *Alivia (Played 7/14) *Amber Sky CA (Played 7/6) *Amora Savant (Played 6/19) *Animal Suit Driveby (Played 8/15) *Antagen (Played 7/1) *Ashwin (Played 8/8) *avarice.to.lace (Played 7/14) *The Awkward Romance (Played 8/3) *Bad Larry (Played 8/15) *The Belmonte Academy (Played 7/10) *Bennington (Played 6/25) *Bensin (Played 7/26) *Blank Logic (Played 7/4) *TheBleedingAlarm (Played 7/12) *BlueTurnsWhite (Played 7/10) *Boldtype (Played 7/17) *Brookside (Played 8/13) *Burning Bright (Played 7/23) *Camera (Played 7/4) *Carter Beats the Devil (Played 8/6) *Casual Drama (Played 7/15) *Catherine (Played 7/7) *Ceremonial Snips (Played 7/29) *Chasing Victory (Played 8/4) *The Classic Crime (Played 7/9) *ClearviewPA (Played 8/1) *Crane (Played 7/28) *Crashing By Design (Played 7/24) *Crooked Edge (Played 8/5) *Cute is What We Aim For (Played 7/26) *Danny Wynn and the Earthlings (Played 6/28) *Dead Letter Diaries (Played 7/1) *Dear Whoever (Played 7/10) *December Lies (Played 8/12) *Deciding Tonight (Played 8/13) *DelsonDrive (Played 7/29) *Divide the Day (Played 7/1) *Divine Endings (Played 8/9) *Don't Let Go (Played 6/29) *Drama Summer (Played 7/21) *Drawback (Played 7/26) *Drive By Romance (Played 6/24) *Dystalis (Played 7/20) *Exhaustra (Played 8/4) *Fall of Transition (Played 8/9) *Falling Closer (Played 7/10) *The Famed (Played 6/22) *Farewell (Played 8/8) *Farewell To Twilight (Played 6/19) *FATE (Played 7/7) *The Felix Culpa (Played 7/23) *Femme Fatality (Played 6/21) *FIAD (Played 8/9) *Finish the Fight (Played 6/28) *Fire At Will (Played 8/7) *Five Style Fist (Played 7/17) *Flight 409 (Played 7/4) *Flip the Switch (Played 7/7) *The Flipside (Played 6/24) *Fly By Night (Played 7/3) *Forever Changed (Played 8/7) *Four Alarm Fire (Played 7/1) *The Fully Down (Played 7/29) *Gas Can Pickup (Played 7/23) *The Ghost Cried Murder (Played 7/14) *Girl in a Coma (Played 6/26) *Glass Intrepid (Played 6/25) *Glory Nights (Played 7/12) *Gone Baby Gone (Played 8/15) *Haffo (Played 6/29) *Heavy Heavy Low Low (Played 7/2) *Heist At Hand (Played 6/25) *High Flight Society (Played 8/3) *The Hint (Played 8/10) *His Red Letters (Played 7/16) *Hit the Lights (Played 6/18) *House Of Heroes (Played 6/18) *In Camera (Played 7/16) *Inept (Played 7/23) *InMemory (Played 7/3) *Isadora (Played 8/1) *Ismada (Played 8/13) *Ject (Played 8/6) *The Josephine Love Letter (Played 6/22) *Junior Revolution (Played 7/22) *Kandace Ferrel and HeartsAcrossAmerica (Played 7/6) *Karmellas Game (Played 8/10) *Kid Innocence (Played 7/2) *Kill What I Adore (Played 6/18) *Langley (Played 7/8) *Larger Than Life (Played 6/30) *Last Tuesday (Played 8/11) *Lenore (Played 7/17) *Love Equals Death (Played 7/2) *Lowercase (Played 6/21) *Lucky For Nothing (Played 7/9) *Mercury Bullet (Played 7/4) *The Mercy League (Played 8/6) *Midnight Aria (Played 8/7) *The Mile After (Played 8/8) *Mint 6 Ten (Played 7/22) *Minus My Thoughts (Played 7/15) *Monet Madrid Madagascar (Played 7/21) *Moraine (Played 8/12) *MOTH (Played 7/22) *Motionless in White (Played 8/11) *My Hostage (Played 8/4) *My Life Story (Played 7/3) *The NAOS Project (Played 6/26) *National Product (Played 6/30) *Nikki Hurst (Played 7/12) *Novella (Played 6/21) *Off Track (Played 6/30) *One Amazing Kid (Played 8/8) *One For Hope (Played 6/28) *Otenki (Played 6/25) *Out of Options (Played 7/30) *Panic Division (Played 6/26) *Pensativa (Played 7/3) *The Pinstripes (Played 7/22) *The Pirkqlaters (Played 7/8) *Point One (Played 7/9) *Post Break Tragedy (Played 8/14) *Potty Mouth Society (Played 7/9) *Queen City Knights (Played 7/26) *Race the Sun (Played 8/9) *Radio (Played 8/6) *Ready to Fall (The Hydra Melody) (Played 6/26) *Red Knife Lottery (Played 6/19) *Red Lipstick Letter (Played 8/4) *Red Wire Morning (Played 7/6) *Redfield (Played 6/29) *Rottin Youth (Played 7/8) *Royden (Played 8/13) *Rushmore Academy (Played 6/21) *The Sainte Catherines (Played 7/29) *Saravain (Played 8/10) *The Scene (Played 6/18) *Select Start (Played 8/5) *Shift D (Played 7/30) *Shining Through (Played 6/30) *Sick City (Played 7/14) *Side Dish Sydney (Played 7/30) *Sleeper Set Sail (Played 7/30) *Sloppy Meateaters (Played 8/3) *Someday Never (Played 8/14) *Steal The Air (Played 8/14) *Straight Line Stitch (Played 8/3) *The Superspecs (Played 8/14) *Synthetic Elements (Played 7/17) *Take The Fall (Played 7/16) *The Temptation of Saint Anthony (Played 7/8) *This Awkward Silence (Played 7/21) *Throw the Fight (Played 7/24) *Tooth Fuzz (Played 7/21) *TraceMyVeins (Played 7/15) *Trackfighter (Played 7/7) *Tripleshot (Played 6/24) *Truly Changed (Played 8/7) *The Two Bit Terribles (Played 7/20) *Upper Class Trash (Played 8/5) *Uptown Stomp (Played 8/10) *Urinal Mints (Played 7/20) *Useed (Played 7/28) *Valencia (Played 8/12) *Vera Lynn (Played 6/29) *The Victory Year (Played 8/1) *The Waiting Room (Played 6/24) *We Are Lions (Played 7/6) *W.E.T. (Played 7/15) *WhenManMeetsHisMaker (Played 8/11) *Wings of Azrael (Played 8/1) *Your Name in Lights (Played 6/28) *Zox (Played 8/15) Kevin Says Stage *33 West (Played 8/9) *A Void (Played 7/17) *Abrasive Wheels (Played 6/18-6/22) *Action Action (Played 8/4-8/6) *Adair (Played 6/21-6/22) *Adelphi (Played 8/9-8/10) *Adrenokrome (Played 7/3-7/4) *The A.K.A.'s (Played 7/23-7/26, 7/31-8/5 and 8/15) *Alucard (Played 7/31) *Amateur Musician's Fund (Played 7/30) *A.N.I.M.A.L. (Played 6/24-6/28) *The Art of Safecracking (Played 6/30-7/2) *Backside Slappy (Played 8/9) *Baghead (Played 8/11) *Bedlight for Blue Eyes (Played 6/18-6/19) *Beerzone (Played 8/11-8/14) *Bella Morte (Played 8/9) *Blackbird (Played 6/29) *Blue Sky Goodbye (Played 7/20) *Bob's Kitchen (Played 7/21-7/22) *Boink (Played 7/31) *Bombs Over Providence (Played 7/12-7/14 and 7/28-7/29) *Brain Failure (Played 8/8-8/11) *Brat Attack (Played 7/12-7/14) *Bricks For Shoulders (Played 7/21-7/22) *Brigands (Played 6/28) *Brutally Frank (Played 6/21) *Bullets and Octane (Played 6/30-7/3) *Burning Bright (Played 7/23) *Burns Out Bright (Played 8/8) *Butane (Played 7/23) *Buttonhead (Played 7/20) *Cartel (Played 8/3-8/4) *Cofelon (Played 7/17) *The Chaos Theory (Played 7/24) *Charlize (Played 7/17) *Chasing August (Played 8/8) *Chasing Victory (Played 8/3) *Chesterwhite and His Orchestra (Played 7/21-7/22) *Cigarette (Played 7/15-7/16) *Close to Home (Played 7/15-7/17) *Co-Exist (Played 7/4 and 7/7-7/8) *Comfortable For You (Played 7/2) *The Commercials (Played 7/21-7/22 and 7/26) *Coppermine (Played 6/21-6/22) *Corey Versus Corey (Played 6/24) *Closed For Mondays (Played 6/19) *Cranked Up! (Played 8/12) *Crush Luther (Played 7/28-7/30) *The Culling Song (Played 6/18) *Custom Made Scare (Played 7/3) *Damien's Day Out (Played 8/10) *Darkbuster (Played 8/10-8/11 and 8/13) *Day of Contempt (Played 7/4-7/7) *Daze (Played 7/26) *Deadbeat Romeo (Played 7/12-7/14) *Dead Poetic (Played 6/18) *Defiance of Authority (Played 8/8) *Defining Moment (Played 8/6) *DEK (Played 7/9) *Delux (Played 6/26) *Denver Harbor (Played 7/3 and 7/6) *Destruction Made Simple (Played 7/2-7/3 and 7/6) *Dexter Danger (Played 6/26) *The Dog and Everything (Played 7/21-7/22) *Diffs (Played 7/1-7/2) *The Disease (Played 8/8) *Disorient Express (Played 6/28) *Divided They Fall (Played 6/29) *DKLIMB (Played 8/4-8/6) *Down to Earth (Played 8/8 and 8/10) *Downtown Brown (Played 7/31) *Downtown Singapore (Played 8/10) *Dr. Neptune (Played 7/16-7/17) *The Drapes (Played 7/8) *Dub Trio (Played 8/13) *Echo Screen (Played 8/14) *Echovalve (Played 8/7-8/9) *The Eight Bucks Experiment (Played 7/17) *El Centro (Played 7/6) *El Pollo Diablo (Played 7/15) *The Escaped (Played 7/10) *E.W.I. (Played 7/9) *The Fabulous Rudies (Played 6/24-6/26) *Fail to Follow (Played 7/16) *Fakeknife (Played 8/14) *Fear Nuttin' Band (Played 8/9-8/15) *The Fenwicks (Played 8/4-8/6) *Fight Paris (Played 8/3) *Fight the Locals (Played 7/31) *The Firebird Band (Played 7/20 and 7/22) *Firecracker 500 (Played 7/6) *First on Mars (Played 8/1) *Five Minutes to Freedom (Played 6/30) *Flight 409 (Played 7/9) *Forever Changed (Played 8/4) *Forgetting April (Played 6/24) *Fred Savage & the Unbeatables (Played 7/24) *From There for Tomorrow (Played 8/4) *Fu Manchu (Played 7/1) *Fully Loaded (Played 7/15-7/16) *The Gasrats (Played 6/19) *G.F.I. (Played 7/8) *Gone All Summer (Played 7/23) *Grand Buffet (Played 8/12) *Grave for the Fireflies (Played 7/10) *Grayson Manor (Played 8/3) *Griz (Played 7/23-7/24) *Guff (Played 8/3) *He Is Legend (Played 8/3) *Hellogoodbye (Played 8/5-8/7) *Hence Reverie (Played 8/12 and 8/14) *Hidden By Authority (Played 7/2-7/3) *High Deafinition (Played 7/28-7/30) *Hitchers (Played 8/12-8/14) *Honchie (Played 6/25) *Hopesick (Played 8/5) *Hot Like (A) Robot (Played 7/20-7/22) *Hurry Up Offense (Played 8/1 and 8/11) *The Huxtables (Played 7/7-7/8 *I Am the Avalanche (Played 7/26 and 8/13-8/15) *I Voted for Kodos (Played 6/19 and 6/22) *Idiom (Played 7/3-7/4) *illScarlett (Played 7/28-7/30) *In Memory (Played 7/1) *Inspect Her Gadget (Played 7/2, 7/4 and 7/7) *Introspect (Played 7/16) *Irradio (Played 7/6) *Issue 10 (Played 7/8) *It Dies Today (Played 8/11-8/13) *J4 (Played 6/24-6/29) *Jenoah (Played 6/19-6/22) *Jupiter Sunrise (Played 7/15) *Kaddisfly (Played 7/3, 7/7, 7/9-7/10 and 7/15) *Kairos (Played 8/1) *The Keep Always (Played 7/24) *The Know How (Played 7/20 and 7/22) *Last Great Hope (Played 8/7) *Like Yesterday (Played 7/26 and 8/13-8/15) *The Lingua Franca (Played 7/31) *The Look (Played 7/9-7/10 and 7/15) *Lorene Drive (Played 8/3-8/7) *Los Creepers (Played 7/7) *Los Furios (Played 7/12-7/14) *Los Kung-Fu Monkeys (Played 6/28-6/30) *Loser's Luck (Played 6/21-6/22) *Losing Team (Played 7/4) *Love Equals Death (Played 7/10) *The Lucky Stiffs (Played 7/7-7/9) *Ludo (Played 6/21) *The Madd Agents (Played 8/7) *The Mansfields (Played 7/17) *Maryz Eyez (Played 7/31) *Max Cady (Played 6/25) *Mentally Ill (Played 7/15) *The Miasmics (Played 8/9) *Midnight Aria (Played 8/4) *Mike Got Spiked (Played 7/28-7/30) *Mike Watt & Peter DiStefano (Played 6/30-7/4) *Milton (Played 7/21-7/22) *The Minor League (Played 7/31) *Minority (Played 6/24-6/26) *Morning Call (Played 7/12-7/14) *Most Precious Blood (Played 6/21-6/22) *Mourning Maxwell (Played 6/25-6/29) *Murdocks (Played 6/25) *My Finest Hour (Played 6/18) *My Former Self (Played 7/6 and 7/9) *My So-Called Band (Played 8/8) *Name Taken (Played 6/29-6/30) *Narcoleptic Youth (Played 6/30 and 7/3-7/6) *National Product (Played 7/1 and 7/15) *Near Miss (Played 7/20-7/23) *Neglected Superhero (Played 8/7) *Never the Better (Played 7/20) *No Name Charlies (Played 7/21-7/22) *The New Transit Direction (Played 7/16) *No Comply (Played 7/28-7/30) *Noise Attack (Played 7/2) *Notwithstanding (Played 7/24) *Nuts and Bolts (Played 8/4) *O'Doyle Rules (Played 6/24) *Off Track (Played 7/10) *One Eyed Jacks (Played 7/12-7/14) *OneWorldSolution (Played 7/7-7/8) *Onset of Effect (Played 6/28-6/29 and 7/1) *Open Hand (Played 6/18-6/19) *Ordinary K (Played 8/13) *Oreon (Played 7/20-7/22) *Outlett (Played 7/4) *The Paperdolls (Played 7/8) *PBM (Played 7/31) *Peachcake (Played 6/29) *Playing With Matches (Played 6/21) *Pluto Gang (Played 8/11) *The Preps (Played 8/1) *Preston (Played 7/16) *Protest the Hero (Played 7/12-7/14 and 7/30) *The Randies (Played 7/4-7/6) *The Real Deal (Played 7/28-7/30) *Remedy for Ruin (Played 7/26 and 8/13) *Robby Roadsteamer (Played 8/11 and 8/13-8/14) *Roses Are Red (Played 6/18-6/19) *Roundabout (Played 7/9) *Roundeye (Played 7/23) *Royden (Played 8/14) *Sakura (Played 7/20) *Same Day Service (Played 6/22-6/26) *Saving Verona (Played 7/17) *Say They Exist (Played 8/7) *Select Start (Played 8/4) *Seventh Echo (Played 6/18) *Shoreline (Played 7/23-7/24) *Silent Army (Played 7/15) *Simple & Supreem (Played 8/1) *Single File (PLayed 7/16-7/17 *Singled Out (Played 6/29) *Six Hung Sprung (Played 6/21) *Skint (Played 7/16) *The Skulls (Played 6/30) *Sledgeback (Played 7/9) *So Abused (Played 7/8) *Somerset (Played 7/24) *Sophomore (Played 7/30) *Southcott (Played 7/26) *Split Fifty (Played 8/9-8/10 and 8/12) *Still Not Sexy (Played 7/23) *Stolen Babies (Played 6/30-7/2) *Straight Outta Junior High (Played 6/22) *Strawmen (Played 8/10) *The Stranger's Six (Played 6/30) *Subseven (Played 6/22-6/24) *Summerhero (Played 7/28-7/30) *Sunday Driver (Played 8/5-8/7) *Switchblade Kittens (Played 6/28) *Tanya Janca (Played 6/28) *Ten Second Epic (Played 7/12-7/14) *Third Estate (Played 7/26) *Third to None (Played 7/26) *Thirty3 (Played 7/10) *The Thornbirds (Played 7/10) *Through You (Played 8/5) *Tied For Second (Played 6/24) *Time Again (Played 7/1 and 7/7) *The Timmys (Played 7/23-7/24) *Tommy Coma (Played 8/11) *Tomorrows Too Late (Played 6/26) *Toothless George & His One Man Band (Played 8/1 and 8/12) *The Track Record (Played 8/8-8/10) *Transit War (Played 7/3) *Ultimate Power Duo (Played 7/12-7/14) *The Uncertain 5 (Played 6/18) *The Underwater (Played 8/12) *Unit F (Played 6/30 and 7/4-7/7) *Uptown (Played 6/29) *The Valley Arena (Played 6/30-7/2) *The Valley Kids (Played 6/28) *Versus the World (Played 7/4) *Waiting for Darryl (Played 7/8 and 7/10) *Waking Ashland (Played 7/1 and 7/9-7/10) *Walls of Jericho (Played 7/31-8/3) *Waving at Strangers (Played 8/3) *The Weakend (Played 7/31) *The Western Front (Played 6/19) *Westbound Train (Played 8/8-8/10) *Westshore (Played 8/6) *Who Needs Shoes? (Played 7/28-7/30) *Whole Wheat Bread (Played 8/5-8/7) *Wicked Wisdom (Played 7/10) *Witroy (Played 7/20) *Words Now Heard (Played 8/6-8/9) *Your Best Regret (Played 8/12) *Youthinasia (Played 7/28-7/30) *Zach Lost (Played 8/14) *Zero Syndrome (Played 6/25) Code of tha Cutz Stage *2 Mex (Played 6/29-7/10) *360 Degrees (Played 7/31) *Arcane (Played 6/18-6/28, 6/30-7/9, 7/12-7/28, 7/30-8/5 and 8/8-8/15) *Astronautalis (Played 6/24-7/7, 7/15, 8/3-8/7 and 8/13-8/15) *Asylum7 (Played 7/31) *Awol One (Played 6/29-7/10) *Bad Feathers (Played 6/18-6/22) *Blestenation (Played 8/8-8/15) *Bomb Sqwad (Played 8/8-8/9) *Braille (Played 7/10) *Breathless (Played 6/18-6/26, 7/1-7/2, 7/8-7/10 and 7/15-7/17) *Chief (Played 7/31) *The Chicharones (Played 7/3-7/15 and 7/20-7/24) *The Crest (Played 6/19) *Dark Starz (Played 6/18, 7/21 and 8/4-8/7) *Ecleptic Blue (Played 7/31) *Educated Consumers (Played 8/10) *Eibol N Knobs (Played 7/26, 8/8-8/11 and 8/13-8/15) *Eternia (Played 6/18-7/1, 7/3-7/22, 7/24-8/4, 8/6-8/8, 8/11 and 8/13-8/14) *Eye2Eye (Played 7/28-7/30) *Generik (Played 6/30) *Glue (Played 6/18-6/22, 7/20-7/24 and 7/31-8/1) *Greans (Played 6/18-6/28, 7/2-7/3, 7/14-7/17, 7/26, 8/3, 8/5-8/6 and 8/11) *Green Tara (Played 7/12) *GreySkul (Played 7/9-7/10) *Hangar 18 (Played 6/18-7/12 and 7/15-8/15) *Howl (Played 7/28-7/30) *Ismalia (Played 7/15-7/17, 7/24-7/26 and 8/1-8/3) *Joe Bean (Played 8/3) *Keith Concept featuring The Ketchup Samurai (Played 7/26) *Krush Unit - Solid Ground Reggae Band (Played 8/1 and 8/12) *Longshot (Played 7/16-7/23) *Ltoka (Played 7/4-7/7 and 7/16-7/17) *Minamina Goodsong (Played 8/1-8/7) *Mr. Brady (Played 6/30) *Mr. Dibbs (Played 7/20, 7/22 and 7/29) *Natives of the New Dawn (Played 6/18-6/22, 7/20-7/26 and 7/31) *Now On (Played 7/31) *Omni (Played 6/24-6/28) *One Be Lo (Played 6/21-6/29, 7/9-7/10, 7/28-8/5 and 8/7-8/10) *Paws (Played 7/12) *Phil Harmonic (Played 8/8-8/15) *Pigeon John (Played 7/1-7/2) *P.O.S (Played 7/24) *Psalm One (Played 7/20-7/24) *Q Unique (Played 8/9-8/15) *Quese I MC (Played 6/28-7/8 and 7/12-7/14) *Rachel Flood (Played 7/12) *Radiax (Played 8/13-8/15) *Red Tide (Played 8/6-8/7) *Roosevelt Franklin (Played 8/8-8/15) *Science Non Fiction (Played 8/4-8/7) *Shankhini (Played 7/30) *Sign1 (Played 7/31) *Solila (Played 8/4-8/7) *Subliminal Orphans (Played 8/12) *Tabularasa (Played 6/24-6/29) *Tasheer (Played 7/31) *TNA - Jam One (Played 7/23) *Verbal Kent (Played 7/23) *Xtra Credit B Girls (Played 6/25 and 8/5) Rockbox Block *Brother Reade *Fivespeed *Lordz of Brooklyn *The Nillaz *Supreeme Shiragirl Stage *8 Bit (Played 7/6) *Adrien and the Sickness (Played 6/26) *All or Nothing HC (Played 7/1-7/2, 7/7-7/8 and 7/16-7/17) *Allison Model One (Played 7/26, 8/11 and 8/15) *AlterBois (Played 8/12) *Anadies (Played 7/17) *Anti-Hero (Played 7/30) *The Applicators (Played 6/25-6/26) *Arden (Played 8/9) *Audio Dischordance (Played 8/8) *Beyond the Torchlight (Played 7/17) *Binky (Played 7/2) *Bogart (Played 7/14) *The Break Up (Played 7/4) *Calentura *Candy From Strangers (Played 7/10) *Careworm (Played 7/12) *Centric (Played 6/19) *Chumley's Toy (Played 8/4 and 8/6) *Con Amore (Played 8/14) *Curse of the Highride (Played 7/7) *Daimon (Played 6/28-6/29 and 7/1) *The Dead X's (Played 7/9) *Del Cielo (Played 8/9-8/10) *The Dents (Played 7/29) *Dirty Mary (Played 7/15-7/17 and 7/21) *Dirty Pink (Played 7/16) *The Dollars (Played 7/23) *The Dollyrots (Played 8/4-8/6) *Dynamite 8 (Played 7/8) *Elsie Major (Played 8/10) *Fabulous Disaster (Played 7/2) *Fall River (Played 6/18) *Fallopian (Played 7/3) *The Ferals (Played 7/4) *The Feverfew (Played 8/14) *Five Star Affair (Played 7/14) *Flyleaf (Played 6/22) *Full Minute of Mercury (Played 8/8 and 8/10) *GDB (Played 7/16) *Gina Young *Girl in a Coma (Played 6/22-6/24) *GirlParts (Played 8/3 and 8/8) *The Green Lady Killers (Played 6/28-6/29) *Handcuffs and Heels (Played 7/31) *Hidden (Played 7/6) *Hydraulic Sandwich (Played 8/15) *Jaymie Gerard (Played 8/14) *Jen Urban and the Box (Played 8/13) *Jerra (Played 6/30, 7/3 and 7/8-7/10) *The Juliet Dagger (Played 7/26 and 8/1) *Jungii (Played 7/26) *Keen (Played 7/8) *Kievan Rus (Played 7/21 and 7/26) *Killbourne (Played 7/12-7/14) *Lady Unluck (Played 8/13 and 8/15) *Ladymilk (Played 7/30) *Last To Fall (Played 7/9) *Leaving The Scene (Played 7/10 and 7/15) *Lia Fail (Played 6/29-6/30 and 7/7) *The Lorrainas (Played 7/31-8/1) *Lourds (Played 8/13) *Mad Marge and The Stone Cutters (Played 7/3-7/4) *Midway (Played 7/6 and 7/23-7/24) *Miss Pie (Played 6/21 and 8/4-8/8) *The Misses (Played 6/21) *The Motorpsychos (Played 7/31-8/1) *Mr. Guy and a Few Good Men (Played 7/22) *Naked Aggression (Played 7/6) *New Years Day (Played 7/3) *One Way Letter (Played 8/3) *Ouija Radio (Played 7/24) *Overated (Played 6/18) *Paramore (Played 7/22-7/26, 8/3-8/7 and 8/9-8/10) *Pretty In Stereo (Played 7/1) *Princess Riot (Played 7/28) *Punk Bunny (Played 7/1) *The Rabits (Played 7/21) *Rachel Jacobs (Played 8/9) *Rachel Kann (Played 7/3) *Raging Hormones (Played 6/22) *Rags To Bitches (Played 7/29) *Ramona Quimby (Played 8/5 and 8/7) *The Red Flecks (Played 7/22) *Red Knife Lottery (Played 6/19 and 7/24) *Revenge of the Bad Apples (Played 6/24-6/25) *The Rumours (Played 7/12) *The Sadder Days (Played 7/4) *Secret Cervix (Played 8/11 and 8/14) *Shall We Dance (Played 6/21) *Sherry (Played 7/28) *Shiragirl *The Shocker (Played 7/2 and 8/9-8/14) *Side Effects (Played 8/11-8/12) *So Unloved (Played 6/26-6/28) *Sputterdoll (Played 7/2) *Sugarpuss (Played 6/30-7/1) *Sunset Grey (Played 6/24-6/25) *The Swear (Played 8/3) *TamarKali (Played 7/28) *TAT (Played 8/12-8/15) *Traeh (Played 6/30) *Tuuli (Played 7/30) *Two Bit Terribles (Played 7/20) *Unsensored (Played 7/29) *Velvet Fury (Played 7/7) *What The Kids Want (Played 7/20) AZPunk.com Stage *All Too Much (Played 6/29) *The Dames (Played 6/29) *John Denvers Last Flight (Played 6/29) *Johnny Blood & The Transfusions (Played 6/29) *Line of Fire (Played 6/29) *The Revenge (Played 6/29) *Sigma (Played 6/29) *Swing Ding Amigos (Played 6/29) East Coast Indie Stage *33 West (Played 8/8 and 8/10) *A Wilhelm SCream (Played 8/9-8/14) *AKA (Played 8/6) *Body Part Trophy Case (Played 8/11) *Break the Silence (Played 8/4-8/7) *Crash and Burn (Played 8/11-8/14) *Deagle (Played 8/4) *Driving East (Played 8/9) *The Esoteric (Played 8/4-8/14) *Fall of Transition (Played 8/7 and 8/10) *Flat Stanley (Played 8/5) *High Speed Chase (Played 8/14) *It Starts Today (Played 8/4-8/7) *Just R Luck (Played 8/8) *Last Great Hope (Played 8/5) *Longspur (Played 8/4-8/14) *Mourningstar (Played 8/4) *New Crash Position (Played 8/4-8/7) *None More Black (Played 8/12) *The Ratchets (Played 8/12-8/14) *River City High (Played 8/8-8/11) *Rude Buddha (Played 8/9) *The Spacepimps (Played 8/11) *Split Fifty (Played 8/4-8/14) *Stradlatter (Played 8/13) *Time Tells All (Played 8/10) Tour dates References